Santuário
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Eles não sabem, mas suas vidas estão ligadas a uma série de crimes misteriosos. [SessRin, InuKag, MirSan, HakuKanna].


Oi, gente! Alguém aí lembra de mim? Er... Depois de tantos anos longe das fanfics, decidi voltar. E pretendo terminar todas as minhas histórias (!). Agora que as atribulações da vida adulta estão um pouco mais... hm... _calmas_ , decidi voltar ao mundo dos animes e das fanfics. Espero que aproveitem este capítulo!

Disclaimer: Nop. Ainda é da Takahashi-sensei.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _ **Quarta-feira, 22:43  
Tokyo, Japão.**_

 _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_ reverberava com força dentro do Sedan preto. O potente volume do rádio abafava o som irritante do parabrisa contra o vidro, que trabalhava furiosamente para manter a visibilidade da estrada escura. Nem a raivosa tempestade que caía sobre Tokyo naquela noite de quarta-feira conseguia quebrar a sinfonia de Mozart ou a empolgação do motorista. Poucos eram os condutores que se atreviam a pegar a rodovia naquele temporal, o que deixava a estrada deserta e tenebrosa, mas perfeita aos olhos escuros. A tão esperada viagem solitária estava começando, e o sorriso brotou na pálida pele macia. Aquela etapa desprezível de sua vida estava finalmente acabando.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", confirmou mentalmente o que seu coração sentia. Nada podia dar errado agora.

A música terminou e nos segundos que anteciparam o início de _Moonlight Sonata_ , seus ouvidos captaram aquele som. Aquele _maldito_ som de pancadas. Apertou com tanta força os dedos no volante que se não fosse pela luva de couro que usava, seria possível ver as veias saltarem nas costas de sua mão. Sentia-se ultrajado, rejeitado! Depois de tudo o que fizera por _aquilo_ , de todos os esforços, de toda sua concentração para nada menos da perfeição... era isso o que recebia em troca?

-Acalme-se... Vamos lá... Falta pouco agora. – sussurrou para si mesmo e focou sua audição nos suaves dedilhares do piano.

Puxou o ar para dentro.

Soltou tudo pela boca.

Repetiu mais duas vezes até se sentir mais calmo.

A expressão distorcida pela raiva pouco a pouco se suavizou e os olhos escuros tinham como única preocupação a curva acentuada para a esquerda. Passaram-se mais alguns instantes na mais profunda calmaria até aquele baque se repetir, agora mais forte e mais persistente.

Xingou alto e, com a estrada em linha reta diante de si, freou o carro com força. O tranco o jogou para frente, os pneus derraparam, o que quer que estivesse no bagageiro sacolejou com força e o cinto lhe machucou o pescoço. Segurou o Sedan habilidosamente impedindo que o veículo perdesse o controle e parou no meio das duas pistas desertas.

Não disse nada, mas olhava para o banco de trás, repleto de materiais de acampamento, como se pudesse explodir a matéria diante de suas vistas. Silêncio.

-Podemos continuar o passeio?

A pergunta morreu dentro do carro.

-Ótimo.

Não houveram mais interrupções até o final do trajeto, a floresta Aokigahara. A tempestade se reduzira a uma tímida garoa fina, estariam os Céus conscientes do que ocorreria ali?

Tirou o cinto e destravou a porta. Pegou os materiais de _camping_ do banco de trás e colocou-os debaixo do braço esquerdo. Fechou a porta com força e caminhou, com a ajuda de uma lanterna, para dentro da floresta dos suicidas. Excluindo o som suave da chuva e dos seus próprios passos, não se ouvia mais nada. Aokigahara era uma floresta densa, as árvores bloqueavam o vento e a vida selvagem praticamente não existia ali.

E era maravilhoso.

Quanto mais caminhava pela parca trilha, mais Aokigahara lhe engolia. Apesar disso, a caminhada ainda lhe era estupidamente fácil. Quando a trilha acabou, seguiu para a esquerda e se embrenhou mata a dentro, prestando atenção nos obstáculos em seu caminho; terra, troncos, galhos, cordas, meias, tênis mofados...

As cordas azuis amarradas nos troncos das árvores indicavam que a "caça aos corpos" tinha passado por ali, o que explicava o "vazio" do local. Afastou-se alguns metros para a direita, em direção a uma pequena clareira que seria suficiente para armar a barraca.

Foi com calma e tranquilidade que a tenda foi erguida. Abriu o zíper da lona azul e sorriu para seu interior. Arrumou o pequenino saco de dormir e lá ficou por quase uma hora. Não sabia como Aokigahara podia ser considerada assombrada pelos outros. Não tinha local mais tranquilo do que esse! Aproveitou daquele tempo para relaxar um pouco. Seus músculos doíam, as costas estavam o matando, e os pés cansados de ficar em pé o dia todo.

Já devidamente descansado, deixou a barraca e voltou para o Sedan. Abriu o porta-malas e sorriu.

-Fez boa viagem?

Não houve resposta.

-Vou te tirar dessa posição incômoda. Está com dores? – falava sozinho, pois a mulher de longos e lisos cabelos negros não lhe respondia.

 _Não podia lhe responder._

Passou os braços ao redor do corpo esbelto e a jogou contra seu ombro sem nenhuma dificuldade. Os olhos castanhos, semicerrados, esquadrinhavam o lugar. Porcaria, estava escuro demais! Sentiu-se ser carregada e escutou os passos de seu algoz. Folhas... grama... terra...? Puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões em uma tentativa de identificar algum cheiro, que percebeu ser predominantemente de terra molhada.

Conforme caminhavam, a jovem tentava manter a calma. Precisava pensar... Voltou a usar sua visão, virando o pescoço por cima do ombro, erguendo a coluna para tentar ver o caminho pelo qual era levada.

-Aokigahara. – respondeu a pessoa.

Um calafrio violento atravessou o corpo dela, a fazendo tremer da cabeça aos pés. Sacudiu, balançou as pernas, se debateu como podia, mas não conseguia se soltar. Suas mãos e tornozelos estavam amarrados.

Irritado com a falta de educação da mulher, o torturador precisou contar até vinte para não machuca-la.

-Olha... eu... não vou te bater..! – ele ralhou. – Não quero machucar esse templo que é seu corpo...

Ela teria vomitado se não tivesse a boca tapada.

A luz da lanterna refletiu algo azul, que ela logo reconheceu ser uma barraca. Estava em pânico com o que poderia acontecer ali dentro, mas não iria demonstrar nenhum medo. Nunca! Não a _ele_!

Deixou escapar um gemido abafado quando suas costas bateram com tudo contra o chão molhado.

-Você sabe que não é o fim. Bom, não o fim, _fim_ de verdade, minha querida... tudo se reinicia, hm? – os olhos castanhos se estreitaram em fúria, fazendo os negros se arregalarem. – Hã...? – ele ponderou por alguns segundos – Ah, mas que pecado, o meu! Você é _Xintoísta_ , né, Kikyou? Desculpe a minha cabeça oca!

A risada baixa preencheu os ouvidos da jovem. Ela, diferente da maioria em sua situação, não chorou. Não se rendia ao medo, mas ele sabia que o pavor estava ali. Enraizado até a última camada óssea dela.


End file.
